When Heaven and Hell Collide
by mondostarlett
Summary: Santana is one of the most fierced demons in Hell. The Master of Darkness himself gave Santana the mission to find the new Messiah on Earth and bring down Humanity. However things aren't as easy as it seen. Angels, humans and other demons also want the soul of the Messiah.
1. A mission

**When Heaven and Hell Collate**

"Yes my Master, I would be honoured"

It was a normal day in hell. Screams of the domed humans who lived their lives with sins. Bored demons who guarded those precious souls for their master of darkness. Fire, heat, ice, cold, endless wastes lands and immeasurable pain and suffering that is what hell was. But not for Santana.

After working for century's for the master of darkness, she finally got the job where every demon dreamed off. Slicing down countless souls and making the most stupid contracts with foolish humans for their soul, Santana had finally fallen in her masters graces. She got the most important mission any demon can get. Presuming the Messiah.

"Puck come here", she yelled with a vile smile on her face.

The dark red ground started to shake and out of the rocks came a very muscled man, scars and bruises on his body told that he was a fighter. He looked at his mistress, the beautiful raven hair demon with eyes like fire. She was one of the two most powerful and ruthless beings in this realm, she was his mistress of the dark fire of hell.

" I finally got it Puck. After all this fucking time, Satan finally acknowledge my skills and he wants me to bring the Messiah here to hell and start the revolution. "

Puck was speechless, he knew that his mistress was strong but also that she was only second best by her nemesis, Sebastian, he was by far the strongest demon in this rotten place. So it was quite rare that the prince of darkness chose Santana.

"Puck let's go, I need to ensemble my team" , Santana sneered.

"Yes boss", Puck said when he was figuring out which demons his mistress would pick to join her mission.

Santana and Puck heard something behind them, a carriage, it was moved by 4 shirtless boys. The look in their eyes was blank, no sign of life or emotion. It was Sebastian's entourage. The carriage stopped and a man was stepping out. He was tall with auburn hair and grey yet dazzling eyes. He walked closer to Santana. He seemed not very amused. His hands were covered in fire. And it look like he wanted to attack Santana. Puck grabbed his axe and was ready to throw it. Even though he knew that Sebastian would easy obliterate the muscled mohawk demon. But instead he started to speak.

"My oh My, you certainly think you are something special, aren't you. I think you would be perfect, Satan is just testing the waters, the power of the Messiah. I think he would use his lesser demons to do that awful task. So don't get a big a head all right little girl.", Sebastian said

"Now you listen to me, Our master gave me the job because of my talent, ambition and motivation. You just jealous, horse mouth.", Santana replied

Sebastian looked pissed but Santana knew he wouldn't fight her. Satan would never let a demon like Santana be wasted in a fight by some stuck-up soul manipulator like Sebastian. Without saying any other word Santana and Puck walked away, full well knowing they didn't need to say anything to win from Sebastian because they already won.

The castles that Santana owned right under the surface of the hellfire were beautiful. Decorated with gold and red velvet, even thought demons ate souls, Santana had prepared a fest and invited a small élite team of demons to help her catch the Messiah. Santana herself was of course the leader of the team and Puck her faithful comrade was also on board. On the big sofa laid the third member of Santana's demon squad. The beautiful Mercedes, a demon with a hypnotic voice that could seduces every human being to sell their soul to her. That was the reason she was very valuable for the team. The fourth member was all dressed in black and had a dangerous look in her eyes. Her name was Tina, she once was an angel but couldn't stand the injustice of heavens so she decided to join the forces of evil. Because she was an angel in her former life she had the powers of light and there for was every demons greatest foe but also their greatest ally. Our fifth members name was Rory. A small boy with bright topaz-green eyes, he could see in the souls from humans and easily discover their dreams and wishes. He used that ability to easily manipulated them and dragged them to hell. The last member of the team was Matt, he was just like Puck, very strong but he had also a good pair of brains to back-up his strength. Knowledge and power, a deadly combination.

"My dear fellow beings of Darkness, I all called you here because I've a mission. The Lord of Darkness himself has given me the task to persuade the new Messiah and used the power to bring hell to earth and enslave Humanity." All the faces in the room brighten up when Santana spoke. Interest was sparkled.

"For reals, did Satan gave you that mission instead of Sebas?'' Matt asked

"Enslave humanity sounds delicious all their precious souls were be served on a silver platter for us." Mercedes said huskily while she was licking her lips.

Tina was silent and glared at Santana. Rory steadied the obvious and asked how the messiah look liked and where he or she was. Santana took an apple out of her pocket and bite in the apple. The juice was flooding on the floor. A map was appearing it zoomed slowly in to a little town in the United States, Ohio, Lima.

"The Devil could only retrace the spores of energy from the chosen one it concentred mainly in this town. I need you all to help me catch the Messiah and then our plan of world domination starts."

The group of strong warriors sighed. Tina grabbed a knife out of her sleeve and stake it in the pun of juice were the map was made of. Because she was an angel, she was the only how could open portals to Earth. The five demons followed Tina trough the portal to their adventure on earth.


	2. A confrontation

** The Confrontation **

It was raining, a normal depressing day in the life of Brittany. She had a math exam today, everybody on school, even her parents were convinced that she would fail. She wasn't good in anything. Everybody found her dumb, a slut and lazy. Still she was head cheerleader and she still managed to be in love with her childhood friend and quarterback, Finn Hudson. They were together for almost six-year. Even though she knew Finn was cheating on her. Another example why her life sucked.

"Britt-Britt, Harmony is here to pick you up", her mom yelled from downstairs. She was to make Brittany's little sister Hannah ready for her first day at the gifted school. Brittany wished she was special like her little sister. Harmony came in her new car, it was red, bright and noticeable, just like her. Harmony was Brittany's best friend, she was driven and dreamed of a bright future as star in NYC. The only reason she was with Brittany was because Brittany, even though everybody thought poorly of her, was quit popular.

The day went like it always went. It was the first try-out of the year and Brittany did her usual routine what was enough to ensure her position as captain. None of the other girls could even come close to her dance skills. The rest of the day she spent with Finn and Artie. Artie was a nice boy he tutored Brittany, it didn´t really help but Brittany wanted to make sure Arties efforts wouldn´t go to a waste. In the afternoon she had her test. Brittany couldn´t figure out any answer. At this moment she just wish she was gone. She looked at Finn and wondered which girl he would fuck tonight at least it wasn´t her. Finn was the only boy she ever had, and only continued their relationship because he was the only sunshine in her depressing life.

_My dearest Quinn, you need to find the human that can save Earth from the deepest of hell in the name of God and all his angels find the Messiah._

It was a month ago that the Council had given Quinn the command to find the Messiah and even though she was the strongest angel in heaven and even though she had a team of faithful allies to help her with this important task, she didn't find the Messiah yet. She could only feel the energy that was surrounding this restless town. Still Quinn had figure out some clues about the Messiah. The power of the chosen one could only be activated when the Messiah was between the phases child and adult. The first sign of those powers came around 2 years ago, that would mean that the Messiah was around 12 to 20 years old. Therefore Quinn entered the high school. Here she could easily found the Messiah, at least she hoped. The energy was very weak and unstable and was therefore even for the Council hard to find.

Quinn was sitting in class. She had to do a stupid math test. She had lived so many lives for some many years that she was kind of insulted with those effortless questions about the laws of the universe. Humans were truly foolish, disgusting and impure. Only driven by selfish needs. It made Quinn hate this stinking place called Earth. If she was done with the Messiah she would return home to the heavens were she belonged and not down her on this wasteful Earth.

Suddenly she felt a sting in her heart. Strong, painful and bleeding. A portal was open. She started to breathe heavily. She tried to control her breath so that the humans around wouldn't notice her suffering in agony. Only Angels like her could open Portals and if it was another Angel she would not feel this pain, a Fallen Angel.

´´Joe, Mike and Rachel, Go to the place of my pain and destroy the cost.``, she whispered silently.

The rain was falling on Santana´s skin, Earth finally, the place where those delighted humans souls lived. The town looked bigger than in the vision. But nevertheless it would not make it any easier to find that messiah.

In the heavy rain the three angels looked at the group of demons. Without any hesitation Mike ran towards the demons, he was so quick. He stormed to Puck and hit him right in the face before Santana could react, Mike was already at the other side of the field. Rachel had a sword in her hand and was already smiling at the demon trash. She jumped high in the sky and wanted to raged one of the six demons on to her sword. Santana blew a wall of fire over her comrades. A high scream of Rachel while she was getting burned by the flames of hell was piercing in everyone's ears. Puck's face was still heavenly bleeding from Mike's punch, Santana could see the rare sign of pain in Puck's gaze. Tina, Matt and Santana were the only who were able to fight. Tina threw balls of light towards the angels, while Matt was trying to stop Mike from hurting more of their team, what was very difficult since Mike was very quick. Joe made shields of lights to protect him and Rachel from Tina's attack. Santana became restless, Mercedes and Rory had no abilities to fight, Puck was seriously hurt, Mike was too strong for Matt and thanks through the protection power of Joe's shields Tina couldn't do anything. There was only one option, retread.

Santana ran to Matt and used her fire power to keep Mike away. She ensemble her team and made a ran for it, while she was distracting the three angels with her hotness of the hellfire. Santana was worried about her team, not for their well-being, but because she needed them for her mission.

She didn't knew the two male demons, but the female one was Rachel. And if Rachel was here that meant that she was here too. Quinn.


	3. The Sunshine in My Raining Life

**The Sunshine in My Raining Life**

School was finally over, Harmony was already gone, so was Finn. Artie was still by his Sci-Fi Fiction club, he asked of Brittany came but she wasn't in the mood. Her Math went horrible and at this moment she was walking in the pouring rain to her home. She cried while she swallowed herself in self-pity. Was this her life? Unfaithful friends, a cheating boyfriend and letting her family down because in compression with her little sister she had done nothing right, ever. But the worst was living this life without a purpose, maybe she was better of death. However by the bus stop she was passing by she saw a group kids, her aged. Just like her there were all wet. One Boy was laid on a bench, his face was bleeding and it seemed very painful. By him was a girl she was sitting on his chest with a needle and threat. What was she doing? A scream that turned into a muffle was escaping from the bruised lips of the boy.

''Are you alright? Do I need to call a doctor?" Brittany said while she was running to the bus stop to get a better look. The group looked at her direction, the look all so hateful. The girl who was sitting on his chest looked at her with an evil stare.

"Listen Blond, Go fuck yourself", she sounded so angry.

"I only wanted to help and by the looks of it your friend doesn't look that good", Brittany said while she was trying to sound not scared while she was speaking to the black-haired girl.

The young-looking boy who was standing right next to her looked at Brittany. His eyes were intense almost hypnotizing. Brittany was getting dizzy she felled afraid. And then she just started running, away, to her home. Those eyes of that boy they were like magic. But the thing she couldn't forget was the aggression in that girl's voice, she looked and sounded like a wild animal. when she was home Brittany went showering and straight to bed. Brittany laid on her bed, she was thinking. Downstairs her parents were cooking dinner with Hannah she could join them but decided not. They would probably asked her about her exam and Brittany didn't want them to disappoint them.

"The energy is strong, Y'all." Matt stated while he was looking at the school. Puck was all bruised up and there was no sign of harm to his face."While then is it time to enrol us", Santana said while her flaming hand was drying her outfit.

"There will be angels down there, and by the feeling of it, they are very strong" Tina said with a distant look on her face. "The more the merrier right, beside the Angels maybe stronger in combat but they are no match for my beautiful singing voice" Mercedes said proudly.

"But first let's go seek some shelter, that Fucking rain makes me feel like a Fucking corps", Santana said.

When they were all setteld in the motel, Rory kept thinking about her, that girl. Every human had a desire, a wish, and he could see them by looking in their eyes. But there was something wrong with her. All her thoughts and temptations were so unreadable. A feeling Rory never had in his life even not by the most complex humans he ever met. He still could feel her energy. And he started to follow it. He didn't tell Santana, because if she was the Messiah he could have her all by himself and Satan would promote him. It was a perfect plan he would even be more power fuller than Santana and Sebastian combined. The power he was tracing down let him to a very normal looking house. The Garden was filled with red and with roses and at first floor of the mansion Rory felled the energy of the girl from this afternoon.

She was sitting on her bed, looking to her wall, thinking. This was the moment the demon Rory have waited for, for so many years. He slowly climbed through the window, the blond human noticed nothing. His footsteps were as light as the wind, his eyes shivered, Rory was looking at her. Her soul seemed so powerful and yet there was no sign of a desire, a wish or something else she wanted. What was wrong with this girl? Could she really be the One? And if that was true than Rory's life was in mortal danger.

Brittany felt a cold wind lingering against her pale skin. She turned around, and saw the small green-eyed demon. She started to tremble but at the same moment she felt at ease. She looked into his bright eyes and felt calm. They were staring at each other."You are the boy from the afternoon, aren't you?", Brittany finally started to say something after a short pause.

"My name is Rory and if you want I can granted any wish you desire?''

"Like a leprechaun?"

"Eh yeah, sure", what a naïve girl surely somebody like her couldn't be the Messiah, Rory thought.

"So you can make any wish I've true, only one or more?''

"The number of wishes I can fulfil are just as endless as your soul, the only thing you must do is trust me. So what would be your first wish?'', Rory said while Brittany was still figuring out if everything the small boy told her was true.

"If you can grand any wishes, I wish that my friend can walk again''

"His name is Artie, isn't?'', Rory said while he saw Brittany's surprised look when she heard her friend's name. Brittany knew from this moment that Rory wasn't an ordinary human. And a feeling in Brittany's stomach said to her that not only Rory but also the rest of the kids she saw by the bus station were special. And specially that angry-looking girl. So if Rory was right than tomorrow Artie would walk, and even better Brittany had her own wish granting leprechaun.


	4. A Stormy NIght

**A Stormy**** Night **

A loud scream was heard in the middle of this rainy night. Quinn woke up, her eyes and ears twisting. Rachel's hot naked body was next to her, completely exhausted and scared from the horrible demon fight that afternoon. That demon trash would pay for what they did to her lovely Rachel, Quinn thought. But the scream was not from her burned lover. But from downstairs. Quinn rushed off the stairs and saw her young angel protégé crying. Her face covered with blood. "Sugar what's wrong?'' Quinn said in a hushed voice. Sugar was a special angel that could feel the contracts that demons would make for a human soul, how stronger the contract and the soul how stronger the pain that would reigned in Sugar's petit body. A muscled blond guy tried to calm her down, his name was Sam and he was the healer of the team. He already took care of Rachel and Quinn was very grateful that she choose him to join her on this mission. Still she was to heavily burned to heal in one time, only an indicator of the demons powers. Quinn knew only two demons who were powerful enough, since Sams powers very developed were. Together with the demon fight, Sugars horrible screams and the fact that the Messiah was in this place made Quinn concluded that in worst case scenario that the chosen one was already in hands of the devils.

The room was heavily filled with the scent of sweat and mediocre sex. Finn was laying fast asleep in his bed. Harmony looked to the stormy night, her heart was beating fast. Her lips were swollen and she could feel the excitement in her womanhood screaming for attention. High school boys were not enough for her. She needed more. More man. Her beautiful brown her was laying on her shoulders, her panties were completely wet and she breathed heavily. She knew what she was and she knew she needed man to survive on Earth. But why was she feeling so horny right now. She just had sex, it wasn't great but at least satisfactory. No, this feeling wasn't burning lust it was something far more significant. Maybe her brother knew what this was.

The hell was boring like always, Sebastian was having sex with his favorite toy boy Blaine. But even Blaine's tightness around his monstrous cock couldn't satisfied him. What was wrong with him why couldn't he enjoy the sex. When pulled the naked mess that Blaine was from him off. By his foot was the sweet little Marley. A normal looking girl, her powers were weak, and her body was barely attractive since she was so skinny that she looked more on a skeleton. She was nothing more than a medium to communicate with Earth. Sebastian hated it that only fallen angels were able to open portals and since those were rare here it made it almost impossible for the powerful demon to go on the surface the seek for the messiah himself, that was why Marley was such a valuable alternative. Because Sebastian needed to contact his mole, his dear twin sister.

The fire of the hearth was slowly burning. Santana was drinking wine, red one. Since demons only can feed on souls, food and drink were kind of useless and didn't have any meaning for those devils, yet Santana lured always the taste of wine. It reminded her of the good old days. Humanity always had wine ever since the beginning of time. It was also the only thing of her human life she remembered, the wine. By the fireplace was also Matt how was reading some human literature. He was always so demure. Probably because he was the youngest of the company. Mercedes was also in the room, painting her luscious lips red. Tina was sleeping, she was tired, from opening portals. Also Puck was resting to cure from his injuries. Rory was out. Probably an Irish thing, Santana thought to herself. The little man was always the odd one out. That was because he was not a contracted demon like the rest. Santana thought about her contract she made a long time ago. Every human had a wish and when that wish is strong enough people become desperate. And that is where the demons come in. They fulfill the wish in change for a soul. If you have enough souls as a demon you can reincarnated as a human. But only Satan knows how many souls you need to absorbed to get a new life on Earth. And it is a lot. Mostly demons gathers souls to become stronger. And if the demons become stronger than Satan will become stronger. It is just the way it worked. But sometimes Satan himself comes to Earth to make deals, but instead of souls he wants loyalty. If you wish comes true, you become a demon. That was Santana's case just like the rest of her ensemble. Well except Tina and Rory. Tina was just like Satan in that regard, a fallen angel. Rory however was a soul send to hell for his terrible life, to become a demon he would have to eat other souls. Souls who eat souls were despicable in hell. Because those souls belong to Satan and to no one else. Therfore their0 nickname was Souleater. There was also an other different, if Satan transformed you to a demon that meant your were an idealist with a greater wish then your power, but if you were a Souleater, then you were not worthy of the Heavens because you were rotten and deserve to rot for whole of eternity.

Suddenly a sting in Santana's heart appeared. There was a contract formed, a powerful one. Mercedes and Matt noticed it to. Matt took of his glasses and hissed Rory between his teeth. Mercedes looked rather annoyed and followed Santana and Matt who stormed out the house to find the energy from the contract.

Green light appeared in Arties room. It was like a cold wind was rushing into the window. The light came under his blankets. It was mysterious but also somehow calming as scary. He felt something, something strange, his legs they started moving. This was impossible, he thought. When the light disappeared he saw a green clover on his legs that was still immaculate. He put his blankets of and touched slowly the ground, he could walk. It was miracle, God, an Angel. Or a demon.


	5. A Wish Your Heart Makes

**A Wish Your Hearts Makes**

_Dublin, 1867_

_Queen Victoria's reign over the biggest empire that the world has ever seen was in full bloom. However a little small island nation, close to the Queens own palace was suffering. There was no food, all the potatoes were rotten. Almost all of the population of the greenest place in the kingdom was suffering, almost all the people. The Flanagan family, the highest noble family of Ireland was ruling in the Queens name, while there people died from hunger they were living in luxury. Prince Rory was the boldest offender of this. Throwing away potatoes who were dirty from the mud in front of the eyes of the starving Irish population. This was the trigger. A few days later he died, an infection in a wound was all it took to send him from Earth to Hell._

_And that's how Rory Flanagan became a lost soul in Hell._

It happened, it finally happened. Rory had proven himself. The wish of that foolish girl had been granted and there by the contract was stated, if the wish reach the climax than her soul would be part of Rory's being and that meant that it would be him that would be the Messiah and with that power he could even overthrow Satan and maybe even God. Well Rory walked back to the hotel where is team was staying he didn't notice the three demons running passed him on the other side of the street.

The rain was covering Santana's body, she was all wet and husky. Mercedes was very un amused since her beautiful looks were ruined by the heavy rain. Matt looked at a few houses, one of these was generating a lot of energy the same kind of energy he felt at the high school.

"It is here", he concluded.

The trio of demons were by a normal looking house. Thanks to the storm it was hard to concentrated on the energy of the contract. The wind and rain also were making Santana shiver, sinces her power were linked with fire. In this weather she was kind of useless now. Also because it was middle Autumn and the storm together with the cold rain were not an ideal combination for Mercedes voice abilities. So that only left Matt to do the work. He went to the front door and tried to pick the lock. He was very silent and careful not to wake anybody up. When the three were in the house it was quite a perfect place to look for the energy that Santana felt. There were three rooms in the house with souls in them. Matt went checking on the room with two souls, that were two middle age people. Mercedes went to the little girls room, she was around ten years old. And Santana went upstairs to the last room.

Santana opened the door slightly and stepped as quite as she could in the room. There was energy and a lot of it, plus a familiar small of potatoes. She saw a blond girl laying in bed. Her hair was messed up but there was a slight smile on her face. Even though there was nothing special about her Santana felled herself drawn to her. And she recognized here. It was the girl from this afternoon. Could it be… Could she be the Messiah. Santana's hand reached for her forehead. Until she felt a spark, it hurts. She tried to bite pack the pain, but her hand was shaking. It was a contract bound. When demons make contracts with humans they make sure other demons or angels could touch their objects. Santana looked again to the girl, but suddenly she opened her eyes. Beautiful blue ones. Santana was speechless, those eyes, she knew those eyes, there were from…Lucia. Santana's head was overflowing with memories.

Brittany woke up from her slumber and saw a girl hanging over her. Her hair was messy and wet, her face was in shock and her eyes were almost swollen with tears. She looked so weak like a hurt little animal. At that moment it started to thunder, hard. Brittany screamed out of fear. The girl looked up, realizing what she was doing and try to move away from Brittany. A woman came into her room. She looked very classy and started to sing. Brittany's screams muffled and she felt a sleep.

Santana, Mercedes and Matt run away from the house. Thank god, Mercedes voice hypnotized that girl, Santana thought to herself. Otherwise the consequence would be unbearable. When the reach the hotel Rory was in his room. Santana told Mercedes and Mike to go to sleep since tomorrow there first day of school started. Santana went to her and Puck's room. She was not crazy, the energy and the bound it was from Rory. He betrayed her, while it was kind of logic he was a SoulEater after all. She couldn't killed Rory, since if that girl was the Messiah than killing the demon who got her soul and therefore started the revolution would be, she would be killed by Satan. She didn't tell anyone about Rory, Puck was the only one she trusted it. He would take matter in his own hands when found out what Rory did. But that would be worries for tomorrow, Santana was so tired. Not only from the night but also from the hassled memories she received while touching that girl. Memories she had long forgotten.

Brittany's house was very popular by the supernatural. Quinn send after Sugars revelation also her own troops to see what those demons were up to. Mike who could run across this town in less than a minute was very pleased that he saw the three demons entering a curtained house. Also the fact that a very busty succubus was flying around here, and now at this moment relaxing on the roof of the same house that Mike was spying pn, struck his interests even more.


	6. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

_Louisiana 1815 _

_The burning sun, the unbearable climate, the long days but most off all it was the yelling that killed you're spirit. It was already his fifth plantation and he was just 18. His father literally died from the hard work. His mother didn't even survive the trip from Africa. And his little sisters was miles away, somewhere in this Southern hell state. Bruises and bite marks from the dog where on his skin. He wanted to escape. But he couldn't, he was property and so long as his master had no mercy he had no change to get out of here, alive at least. He missed Africa, he missed his family he left behind but most off all he missed his freedom. One day when he was picking the cotton from the plants, a man appeared. His skin was whiter than that of all his masters combined. His eyes were as blue as the sky and his voice so soft as rain. He offered him, his deepest desire, freedom. In change for his loyalty. He took the offer…_

_And that is how Matthew Jackson became a demon. _

He walked, he walked. His parents were an amazed, it was a world wonder. They wanted for him to go rest and stay at home for the rest of the day but Artie wanted to go to school. He wanted to show everybody he could walk again. He was a full member of society now. And he could date his long time crush now, Brittany. Artie thought that if he is not handicapped anymore his life would turn around for the better, for him at least. However this desire was prideful, a strong sinful emotion. And also a perfect indicator for a few unnamed demons.

He called Brittany who was already at school for the first cheer practice of the new school year. There was a new girl Quinn who joined the team. She was very beautiful but Brittany found her a little bit pushy. She was looking at her and her hazel green eyes made Brittany very uncomfortable. She wondered why that girl was not by the tryout yesterday, but she didn't gave it much thought. Finn had morning practice on the field as well. She saw that Finn wore the same clothes as yesterday so he must be sleeping by someone else, the changes were high that it was a girl. Brittany couldn't care, she was just thinking about the boy with the brilliant eyes and the wild-looking girl, was it all a dream, very likely. Than out of now where, she saw Artie he was walking he ran out on the fields. Could it be it wasn't a dream after all. He was so excited. Because Artie was not that popular to say the least no one was really excited. Brittany was frozen to the ground and simply flabbergasted.

Puck was waiting in the school halls. You could say a lot about the Devil but he had transform the demon crew right the instant since Tina contacted him to go undercover on school. Mercedes job was to hypnotized students with potential. Matt and Tina needed to do the energy search to look for irregularities and so identify the Messiah. However it should be pointless, Santana told Puck last night already that Rory betrayed them and made a contract with a very subspecies girl. The only way to undo Rory's contract was to make the wish fail, in 24 hours otherwise it will be permanent.

Santana looked at the girl with the name Lucia bound with her. She had a red uniform, cheerleading if she Santana recalled. And there was a stroke extra on her sleeve, something that the others didn't have she was probably their leader. Santana needed to be on this team. Try-Outs were yesterday. So she hoped that the coach could give her a change to try.

There was lunch break and the demon crew was band. They went to class and discussed if they founded anything different. Rory wasn't there, he was tired after his night out. Matt started the conversation by saying:"Nothing special, only I found a very rare kind of demon energy, from that girl over there." He pointed casually to a pretty brunette in the cafeteria. Santana looked at her, it couldn't be that… no that was impossible, Santana thought to herself. But her eyes were more focused on the blonde in the cheerleading outfit. She was holding some dopey guys hand. Suddenly a feeling of jealousy swept Santana of her feet, she felt emotions she never feel at least in her demon form. Memories came back about another blonde girl, Lucia. It hurts to think about it, so Santana looked to the other side. And next to the busty girl with the curls in her hair sat a boy with glasses he walked and the other three were very excited. Santana's mind started to put the piece together, she founded it. The key to the contract was the glasses wearing boy. The wish was the legs. But if that girl really made a contract and wished for something so not selfish that could only mean that the thought of that girl being the Messiah is more concrete now, since the Messiah's heart is the purest one out all of human kind. "Also I found some dirt on that boy" Mercedes pointed at the same table to the guy with glasses. "They say he was not able to walk anymore, but suddenly he was walking like nobody's business.'' Puck looked at Santana ''Sound like some demon magic to me, Boss." Puck while he said it nodded he knew what he was going to do.

Suddenly the doors of the cafeteria flung open. Brittany looked up. The new girl Quinn entered with her posy of other new kids. There was a handsome Asian fellow, one with dreadlocks, a petit brunette with some burn marks on her face, a sexy blonde and at last a small girl with almost an orange skin and the some sort hair color. Brittany wondered how those people were, but suddenly she saw her best friend harmony turning white and almost fainting. Santana's eyebrows were twisting when the brunette fainted when the angels entered the room, her specious were confirmed, there was a full breed demon on school.

Blaine was sucking his masters neck. He loved the blood of the powerful incubus. It almost tasted as good as human blood. It was a shame that Satan didn't allow him to go up and then take it vengeance against those tasty humans. Sebastian was being sucked dry(no pun intended) by the hot vampire when Marley walked in. She told him she got a message from his mole. There were Angels at the school.


	7. The Try-Outs

**The Try-Outs **

_Ghana, 959 _

_Mercedes looked at her cousin, the new Queen of the tripe. After their grandmother died, they were chosen to be the new leaders. And since Mercedes was the oldest she was almost certain that she would be the new Queen. However her so-called cousin was far more beautiful. Long straight black hair, skin as rich and fair as the earth and the eyes of a wild lion. Why could Mercedes be just like her? Why could their village not adore her instead of her cousin? Why wasn't she so beautiful as her? When those question reached Mercedes heart a young men appeared. His skin was so fair that it was glittering in the sun, he looked so powerful yet he was shorter and slimmer than Mercedes. He offered her a chance to be the most beautiful woman in the land in change of her loyalty and Mercedes took it… _

_And that is how Mercedes Jones became a demon. _

"Break the contract", were the words that Puck reminded. The boy with glasses walked into the boys bathroom. The glance on his face was still gleeful. Puck waited already for him. Artie walked in and looked at the muscled demon. Artie started to tremble with fear when he looked into the dark green eyes that the demon possessed. He noticed the axe the boy held behind his back.

"Nothing personal, four eyes, but I've to say it will be for the greater good, well not for you but for me." Puck said with a devilish smile. Before Artie could say anything the boy already leased out to him. With his rusty axe he sliced with all force the legs of the glasses wearing boy. Blood splattered all across the bedroom. Artie was so in shock that he couldn't even scream. Did he just cut off his legs? Puck left and after he closed the bathroom door, the pain started to get in Arties mutated body. Blood keeps on flowing and everything went black for his eyes.

Rory woke up from his midday nap. Blood was flowing from his mouth. His eyes were bleeding. Pain started in his chest and was curving through his body. It was unbearable, What was this? He never felt this before. He heard suddenly a knock on his door. The pain was so overwhelming that he couldn't get up. He couldn't even speak because his mouth was full with blood. When he didn't answer the door opened it was Tina. Her eyes looked slightly devilish, what was kind of ironic since she was an angel.

"Listen little men, there on too you, at least the Boss is and Mohawk brute too. So if you don't wanna be burned alive or decapitate, you better run potato eater. Don't think I'm on your side either or anything you SoulEaters or just as bad as those overly righteous angels."

A sound was surrounding the school. It was like an angel was singing, everybody who heard it was mesmerized by it. It came from the auditorium. There on the stage were two people, a handsome black men with a violin and an even more beautiful full-sized woman who was singing. Her voice was strong and full of emotion. Harmony was just as all the foolish humans drawn to the overwhelming sound. So many humans were hypnotized by the black beauties, including Harmonies snack, Finn Hudson. She wondered, was there something those two were up too. Since it was very unlikely to use your power at this scale.

Tina closed the door to the bedroom and went downstairs. Santana was sitting on the couch in her room and was again drinking wine while she was preparing for the auditions this late afternoon. Tina entered, she smiled while Santana turned her head. Tina knew that Santana now that the contract was broken by destroying the wish and Santana was now more than capable to kill the SoulEater. But Tina knew far well that the long-legged demon had far more cruel plans with Rory. Tina respected the second best demon of hell. She understood that Santana was just using her but she didn't mind, all demons were using each other.

The Sun was setting, it was Santana's most preferred part of the day. The perfect balance between the end of the day and the begging of the night. She went to the gym because the cheerleading practice was there. She entered the gym. And saw in her mind beautiful young girls who were stretching their perfect tight bodies. Santana always preferred girls over guys. Not simply the fact that girls were much more enjoyable but much more her instincts she felt by woman. Or in other words here more repealing instincts she had towards guys. There were no cheerleaders. Their Coach, a harsh blond woman looked less than happy. Santana thought by herself why the woman wasn't in the auditorium. Mercedes voice was on full power since every other human was already by the performance.

"Who are you?" The blonde woman yelled to Santana. Her voice made Santana shiver, she couldn't handle when people yelled at her, but she kept her cool.

"I'm here to audition and since the rest of the team isn't here…"

The coach cut her off and pressed the CD player and said "Hit it"

Santana dropped her bag and started dancing. The fire she build up in her body released and she started moving. She loved dancing, being able to be one with the music and so escaping the world she was in. A very familiar feeling. The coach seemed slightly happy. Santana couldn't see that because she was so into the heavy pop music that was playing so loud. Until Santana saw another blonde standing next to the coach. The fire in Santana's smoking body chilled in seconds.

Quinn hated it, even her own parade of angels couldn't resist the disgusting demon music. The angels were not half as strong as the demons, that was proven by this display. Even Quinn could barely resist and now she was late for practice. She opened the gym door, and saw that Spanish looking demon dancing, her rival. When Santana stop moving the Coach nodded and told the Latina she was in. And not only that she was also named Captain of the team. Quinn wanted to protest but before she could say anything the Coach cut her off. "It is your punishment for being late, and tell that other blonde that she is demoted to bottom of the pyramid." Quinn looked at Santana with her hazel green eyes.

Santana get the chills from those eyes. Memories she under pressed slowly started to unravel. That was why she hated Quinn so much. Not her personality but the memories that those eyes brought back.

Brittany was in the auditorium, she had tears in her eyes just like everybody else. It was so beautiful, yet she felled tired and wanted to sleep. She didn't see Artie though but at least she saw Finn and Harmony. It didn't make her sad though, what make her sad was that the girl from her dream last night wasn't there. Somehow she felled connected. Suddenly she remembered, Cheerio practice. She run out of the auditorium completely exhausted and finally reached the gym. She saw the coach and the new girl Quinn and the girl of her dreams.


End file.
